The Resistance
by Demon Wolf Boy
Summary: Made by Perfect Phantom and Demon Wolf Boy


Phantom was watching TV. "Apparently, more then 90% of America's crime is committed by the Mobian society. All Mobians must move immediately to the closest G.U.N outpost" Phantom sees this and simply says "Fuck.".

Several minutes later in the Auditorium...

"This is an outrage!" says some random person. "This is outraging!" says someone who looks almost exactly like the first person. "How are you doing that?" says someone else. "Umm... JELLY... DONUT!". Half the people in the room commenced shitting bricks. "How the fuck does that work?" says Spike. Sonic bangs his hammer. "ORDER! ORDER!" "Gimme back mah hammah!" says Amy."What are we going to do about this?" says Sonic. Phantom raises his hand. "Yes you" "We could blow shit up." "Does anyone have a less destructive idea?" "We could rape everyone" says Pedobear. "Does anyone have a less ummm... disturbing idea?" says Sonic. "Ummm... I could summon a demon that Razor left me." "O-kay..." says Sonic. "Anyone have a more..." "No I could seriously summon a demon!" "Fine go then". Phantom picks up his phone and dials a number. "Hello? Yep, okay see ya." He then hung up. "He'll be here in about 3 seconds." A small pentagram appears on the air, with loud, heavy, ominous, dramatic music. A figure slowly appeared wearing black clothes, black bandanna covering his eyes. Red hair followed next. The music then he started singing Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature. Spike started doing the thriller in the background. "Okay sorry everyone, I'm into theatre! I'm Demoniac demon of the criminally insane, how may I help you today?" says Demoniac. "Umm... yea I'll have a cheeseburger, some fries and a coke." says Spike. To which Phantom face-palms. "Okay." says demoniac summoning a cheeseburger with maggots in it, fries made of fingers and cocaine. "Naa never mind." says Spike. Demoniac throws the food over his shoulder and it hits the auditorium wall. "Wow..." says Sonic "I thought you were kidding." "Nope." says Phantom. " Oh, i can also do _this_." His hand turns into pure, white electricity. All of the lights go out."Oops." says Phantom. Ten minutes later when they get the backup generator working, they turn the lights on and see the corpse of Charmy with Pedobear on top,'having fun'. "Meh" says everyone in the room , not caring. Except for Accalia who pulls out a Desert Eagle and pops a cap in Pedobears head. "Sorry, sorry I got raped, brought back memories, you know what I mean." says Accalia walking out. "Okay back to the problem at hand." says Sonic "We will resist, I, for one will not get put into a concentration camp!" "But they didn't say concentration camps, they said G.U.N outposts!" said Knuckles "Shut up Knuckles, just shut up. Anyway who's with me?" Everyone puts their hands up and shouts "YEA!" except Phantom who just says "Yep, gonna blow some shit up." nodding and smiling. Suddenly, some G.U.N troops burst in through the glass ceiling. "BLOWING SHIT UP FTW!" says Phantom shooting red orbs of electricity that explode in clusters, shooting out smaller bits of electricity that also explode. Demoniac grabs a gun soldier's head and crushing it and ripping it off. "Alas poor Yorick, I knew him well..." says Demoniac holding the crushed head high. Spike sees this and rips a G.U.N soldiers head off and says "To be, or not to be? That is the question." Spike then proceeds to throw the skull over his head and knocks a G.U.N soldier out. Sonic is running around a G.U.N soldier with a rope, tieing him up. Demoniac makes this G.U.N soldiers body rip in half from across the room. Phantom sees this walks up to Demoniac in the chaos and says "Pound it" holding his fist out. Demoniac almost breaks Phantom's hand when he pounds it. "Sorry to keep you waiting" says Phantom electrocuting the G.U.N soldier behind him. More fighting and gore followed. "Shit, we're in it now." said Sonic. All of America just against five-hundred or less Mobians!" says Sonic "It'll be a slaughter!" "You can't spell slaughter without laughter!" says Spike. "SHUT UP!" says Sonic. "Okay this may be drastic but we HAVE to resist. There is no other option!" says Sonic. "OH _la resistance_" says Spike in a French accent."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**BY PERFECT PHANTOM AND DEMON WOLF BOY!**


End file.
